


Riddled Redemption

by EmGrz6 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: Tom Riddle applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching positions in 1945. Headmaster Dippet refused him because Dumbledore disapproved and Tom was too young, but what if he gave him a chance?Basically what I think should’ve happened with Tom Riddle, and how teaching saves lives.
Kudos: 11





	Riddled Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I redid the first chapter because I realized that Tom’s interview with Dumbledore is in the books and it doesn’t fit my view of Tom at all, so I went back a little further to Tim’s first interview.

“So, Mr. Riddle, you wish to become a professor here, is that correct?” Headmaster Armando Dippet surveyed young Tom Riddle. 

Nodding his head politely, he said, “Yes, sir, that is correct.”

“You are only seventeen, Mr. Riddle, and have no experience teaching.” Professor Dippet looked across the table at Tom. “Why should I hire you over the other experience people who have applied?”

Tom didn’t seem fazed by the question, nor by the slight bite in the older man’s voice. Instead, he straightened and answered confidently, “I believe I can do the best for these students because I know first-hand what they have experienced, whether it be those learning about magic for the first time, or those who have grown up with it and are equally excited to learn.” He paused slightly, and continued, “I am ready and willing to teach those who want to learn, and I hope to learn myself, for I have been reliably been told that the best way to learn is to teach.”

Professor Dippet looked satisfied. “I must admit, I would’ve hired you immediately, regardless of your age or lack of experience because I agree with your sentiment about learning as you teach.” He chuckled a bit. “I myself was only a few years older when I became a professor, and didn’t have nearly the marks you have.”

Tom smiled and inclined his head towards Professor Dippet. “Evidently marks don’t showcase all the talent an individual can have.” 

“Oh Tom, you were always one for flattery.” Dippet laughed, though not looking displeased in the least. “As I said, I would’ve hired you already, but a specific member of staff has expressed displeasure at the thought of you teaching here.” Tom’s face hardened imperceptibly, then relaxed into a mask of calm.

“I am unsure whether it is your character or strength he dislikes, but I value him as an advisor too much to let you teach straight out.” Dippet continued, oblivious to Tom’s obvious irritation. “Therefore, you will be Professor Merrythought’s aid for two years, and then we will see if you still want to teach.”

“Thank you, sir, I will be sure to take every advantage of this opportunity.” Tom answered, excitement and relief creeping into his calm voice.

Dippet stood, and Tom copied him. “I know you won’t fail me, Tom.” They shook hands, looking every inch business men who were willing to deal with the devil, then Dippet said, “Professor Merrythought is waiting for you in her office.” 

Tom nodded, “Thank you again, Professor, for both your time and grace.”

“Now Tom,” Dippet smiled, “Don’t waste your time flattering an old man when you could be moving into your new office!”

Tom smiled, a small and contained one, but it showed his excitement adeptly, then calmly walked out of the headmaster’s office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tom!” The tall, dark witch exclaimed as he entered her classroom. “I assume Armando has told you the good news?” 

Tom nodded, smiling slightly at her. “Yes, I’m excited, thank you for staying and agreeing to help teach me.”

She waved her hand, pulling up the sleeves of her grey robes, “Ah, it wasn’t a big deal, I couldn’t leave the school after that nasty attack, and I can’t seem to leave now.” She glanced down at Tom’s trunk that he was pulling. “Your new room is over there, Hogwarts just finished unearthing it again.” Merrythought pointed at a small spiral staircase, almost identical to the one that led to her office and room,except it was on the opposite side of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Thank you, do you mind if I go unpack?” He asked uncertainly as he inched towards the room.” 

“Course, course. Don’t take too long, though. I want to go over my teaching plans for the first week, and then we are going out with the others to the Three Broomsticks.” Merrythought’s tone left no room for arguement, but Tom wasn’t stupid enough to argue with the talented witch.

Tom climbed up the stairs into his new room. It was cozy enough, with a small front room with a desk and filing cabinet, then a bigger room behind it with a bed, dresser, and attached bathroom. Tom strode over to the miniature window and quickly peeked out it, obviously pleased as he noticed a it was not far off the ground, and a vine snaked up along the bricks. 

He took out his wand, unlatched his trunk, and efficiently put everything into place. Clothes folded themselves, books stacked along the small shelf above the dresser, and his small trinkets lined themselves along the top of the dresser. The only things he left in the trunk was a black diary and a gold ring, both of which were soon locked within a secret compartment in the trunk. With another flick of his wand, the trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox, and he pocketed it with some trepidation.

Satisfied with his quick unpacking job, and knowing that he would probably go back and organize soon, Tom exited his room. Professor Merrythought was in her own room, but at the sound of Tom’s door shutting, she called, “Come right in, Tom!”

She was bent over her desk, bald head shining slightly in the light. “Sit down, we’ve got lots to discuss.” Tom sat lightly in the seat in front of the wooden desk, and looked down at the paper Merrythought had passed over. “This is the first week of lessons for all the years. You will observe me for the first two weeks of school, but then will be teaching the first and second years, for they have the easiest work load, and assisting me in the rest.” Tom nodded, but he couldn’t deny the slight panic that raced through him at the thought of teaching so soon. 

Merrythought must have noticed, for she leaned over the desk and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, the first years are usually more scared of you, and the second years have learned to behave.” She leaned back, then added, laughing slightly, “It’s the third and fifth years you’ve got to be careful of.”

Tom smiled. “So, am I supposed to-?” He cut himself off, gesturing at the papers in front of him with a slightly helpless look.

“Read them, study them, look at the methods. If you think there’s something I can improve, or something you’re confused about, just let me know.” Merrythought waved her hand impatiently. “Get them done before students get here, and you should be all set.”

Nodding, Tom stood again with the papers in hand. “What time are we meeting the teachers?” 

“We should leave here around six, so you’ve got plenty of time.” Merrythought answered, her head already stuck back in the papers piled on her desk.

Tom nodded again, then left for his rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So first years are learning the theory of,” Tom repeated to himself as he flipped through the plans for the thousandth time, “jinxes.” He paused again, closing his dark eyes. “And second years are starting with Dark creatures, so that’s theory as well.” 

Smirking to himself after he leafed through the stack once more, he continued confidently, “Third years are continuing creatures, and they’re going straight into boggarts; fourth years are studying curses, so they’re theory as well; fifth years are starting defensive charms, so she’s diving straight in; sixth years have non-verbal spells; and seventh years have,” Tom scrunched his face in concentration, “review.” He looked through the lesson plans again, eyes lit with triumph.

“Tom!” Professor Merrythought’s voice cut through his focus. “Are you ready?” 

“I’ll be down in a minute!” He called back, quickly filing the lesson plans into their correct spots. Merrythought’s desk, piled with papers, flashed through his mind, and he shook his head in disgust. 

Satisfied with his quick clean-up, he turned to the door to his room and locked the wards. Tom figured no-one would come snooping, but he had to be sure. Striding out of his room, he briskly walked down the steps to Merrythought, who was standing by the door of the classroom.

She nodded at him, “Finish reviewing?” 

“Of course. Although I’m curious why you decided to skip the theory for defensive spells for the fifth years.” Tom asked as they strode out the door and into the hallway.

“I finished teaching them curses early last year and figured I would start defensive spells because I knew we’d be short on time for them this year.” Merrythought answered. 

Tom nodded, comprehension dawning on his pale face. “And you’ll be short on time because they have their OWLs this year, correct?” 

Merrythought smiled at him. “Correct.” They turned down another hallway, passing the Transfiguration classroom just as Professor Dumbledore and his own apprentice, Minerva McGonagall, emerged. “Ah, perfect timing as usual Albus. I trust you two heard the good news?”

Dumbledore inclined his head towards Tom, displeasure in his eyes but false happiness in his voice. “Yes, congratulations.”

Minerva stepped forward with far more excitement. “Now I have someone to complain to about all the grading he gives me.” She smiled at him, mirth clear in her face. “You have no idea what you’re walking into, do you?” 

Tom smirked at her. He didn’t know much about her, besides that she was about as smart as him and a few years older. “I’m sure whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“Oh I’m sure you think that now,” She laughed. “Just wait till the students get here. You thought writing essays was bad, just wait till you have to read someone’s sixteen inch essay on defensive spells when they obviously don’t know anything.”

Tom curled his lip in distaste. “People actually do that? How do they pass the class?” 

She simply grinned at him. “They don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall’s a little bit ooc, but I honestly have no idea how to write her as a younger person because I just can’t see it! 😂 I might go back and rewrite it so it’s more in character, so if anyone has any advice on how they see young McGonagall, let me know in the comments!


End file.
